With You
by Yukigo
Summary: After Sasuke die Sakura was left with their son age 11 and daghter age 2. But what if he didn't die and was still alive? And what if he was evil...er. please review!Sasusaka, SasuOC, NaruHina


Prologue

Sakura stood above the memorial looking at his name.

"Sakura …" Naruto said suddenly, "I'm …sorry…I'm so sorry I couldn't bring him back…"

"It's ok…" She replied gently, placing a hand on her large stomach, "you shouldn't blame yourself, Naruto." He stared at her as she looked lovingly at the name carved in the rock, "You know when I needed help with something or couldn't reach it he would help me some way or how…."

Flashback: 

"God damn it! I can't reach it!" Sakura cursed to herself as she reached for the box that was on the top of the closet. "Almost... Ahh!" she screamed as she fell from the ladder only to land into the arm of her dark haired, onyx eyed husband.

"You know you shouldn't be so careless when your pregnant …" he said as he placed her on the floor.

"Sorry, just that I was trying to get that box off the top of the closet. The kimono that I want to wear to Naruto and Hinata's wedding is in there…"Sakura pouted standing in front of the closet looking for something to get it down with when suddenly Sasuke got it down. 

"Here." He said as he handed her the box.

"Eh? Oh...uh… Thank… you… Sasuke-kun." With that she shyly kissed him on the cheek. 

(End fashback)

Sakura smiled again as she trace his name. Naruto was silent. She was lying to herself... Like how she lied to herself back then…  
Flashback: 

Sakura stood at the Hokage monument looking at the face of her sensei, "Thank you Tsuande-sama…y-you taught me everything you knew.. and yet I-I c-  
Couldn't save you…. Tsuande-sama…Thank you" Sakura whispered as the thunder rumbled.

"Now do you understand?" the dark voice questioned unexpectedly, "Now do you understand why I'm a lone avenger?" Everything was become quiet; she didn't respond …She didn't want too…. She couldn't…

"Now do you know why I can't love you?" 

"Sasuke, I'm sorry" she looked up to the sky as rain fell down, "I'm sorry I didn't understand in the beginning…. I think I…I understand now ..."turning slowly she faced him with tears falling out of her eyes and forced a smile, "I think I understand now…" She smiled again, inhaling a deep breath of air walking away as her heart pounded slowly when he stopped, her pulling her into a deep kiss. When the kiss had ended he placed his head in the nook of her neck and whispered "Sakura... You lie too much…"

(End flashback) 

"Ni…I think I should go home now…Yusuke's possibly home already" Sakura took one last glace, placing her hand on his name as tears were falling from light emerald eyes….

"Sakura…" Naruto whispered as he watched one of his precious persons walk away… 

A/N: What's the Japanese word for auntie?

Chapter one  
(One and half year later)

As Sakura walked the streets of Konoha she felt as though there were a million of eyes on her. Those of envy and those of lust and wanting. Had she been a widow for just a year and a half now. So why the heck were half of the men of Konoha after her! 'God damn it.' her inner self grumbled, suddenly as a hand quickly tapped her butt, but before she could send the poor bastard to hell, a quick, now eleven year old, boy with spiky short black hair and green eyes had sent the man to his knees, hands at his… Well let's say he probably can't have kids anymore..  
"Yusuke!" Sakura scowled, grabbing a hold of her son's ear, "Aren't you suppose to be watching your little sister right now? " Yusuke glared at his mom as he pointed to the like pinkish-blackish hair bundle on his back laughing her head off.

"We were just headed to drop your lunch off since you forgot, and happen to bump into you." He held up a bag and handed it to her. 

"Ha! I knew forgot something this morning!" Sakura smiled gently at her son with a bit of embarrassment "Thank you Yusuke-kun." Placing a kiss on his cheek before he headed through the Hokage's office to drop off his little sister. " Hm… just like his father.." Sakura whispered as she turned away. 

"Thank you Hinata-san" Yusuke said as he took his little sister off his back giving her to Hinata., "Um… is Minawa-chan here?" looking around quickly he whispered " I don't want her to make fun of me again about.."

"Being a little daddy?" a girl with kind of short and long dark plum hair and blue eyes had suddenly interrupted "you know Yusuke-kun when you get older you'll be a great daddy." She chuckled again as he started to turn red, but he answered back

"You're very annoying , you know." She smiled and suck out her tongue.

"I know but I don't care!" He teased, "Hey race you to the training grounds!" So off they went running quickly.


End file.
